Just Days At School
by Roarke45
Summary: Midna wants to go to a real school. Who will she meet and how will she do. Also a strange white hard girl with a dark secret goes to that very same school. How will they react when the meet through the same guy?
1. Chapter 1

Just days at school.

In this story Midna and Zelda are sisters and their father owns a big corporation. I'm toying with the idea of making a cross over with a league of legends but I'll leave that up to reviewers. Give the people what they is also my first story so please let me know how I'm doing. Also I do not own legend of Zelda or league of legends.

"Come on Midna we have a teacher. Why would you want to go to school? I hear that public school kids are totally ghetto."

"I just want to live life outside this house. It's so stuffy and father is trying to control our lives." The two girls were lounging in the parlor of the mansion their father owned. Even though they were both 16 they had been home school their whole life.

"That is ridiculous. He is just trying to protect yo- us." The young beauty sat up and gave her sister a serious look. As the elder sister Zelda had always been pushed to look her best and after all that time it had become second nature. Her long dirty blond hair was always in a braid of some kind and as soft as silk. She never had a blemish on her narrow face. Her pale skin was always clean and seemed to glow. This could be attributed to the "love of her life" as she would say at which point Midna would either gag or make a face. Link, Zelda's boy friend was rather short for a guy with blond hair like Zelda and was lean but fit. He was currently slaving away under the tutelage of their father.

"Come on Zelda" said Midna. She rose from the couch and strode languidly towards her sister. For some defection at birth Midna had acquired pale blue skin and red eyes. Her long red hair was as clean and well maintained as Zelda but Midna preferred a hair style that was unique. Midna, even though she was younger then her sister was more physically gifted. Her assets were straining against her top and the jeans she wore melded well to her shapely hips. "It is SOOOO boring here. The only thing to do is study and our teachers always yell at us."

"At you my dear sister. At you" Zelda corrected."

"Whatever. My point is that I have to either watch some stupid private tutor or watch you swoon over your boy toy."

"Link is not my boy toy" Zelda said crossly. At this Midna smirked and leaned in right next to her sister and whispered

"Then how about we share him." Before zelda could get over the shock of her sisters words Midna bolted for the door with an impish laugh bubbling from her throat. "You bitch" and "get back here" was heard throughout the house as Zelda chased her down. Eventually she gave up having lost the faster girl in the endless maze of the big house.

"That girl is such a pain in my ass." thought Zelda as she walked aimlessly.

Elsewhere in the house Midna thought more on her plan to get her father to enroll her in public school. Midna knew that with Link being in a lesson that her father would be very distracted that he might just agree without paying much attention. She also knew that he never went back on his word so even if he didn't know what he had agreed to he would still go through with it. Her trademark smirk worked it's way onto her face.

"Time to put your plan to the test Midna." she muttered to herself as she set off to hunt her father down. She came across the two men working in the library. Link was hunched over an alarmingly large pile of books and her father was sitting behind his desk sipping at an energy drink.

"Well hello there Midna. It's so nice to hear my daughters are getting along. I assume that you lost her before coming into the library. You and I both know that Link has a small attention problem when Zelda is anywhere near him." He said this with a wink for they both the link was blushing crimson.

"Actually father I wanted to ask you something."

"Alright then. Ask away."

"Well I was wondering if...I could maybe...go to school." She rushed the last part of her sentence in irrational fear.

Her father let out a sigh and stood up. He motioned for her to follow as he went into the adjoining study. "All right Midna why do you want to got to a public school?" He sat behind his desk and addressed her as he would a client. With slightly hurt fillings at the callousness with which she was addressed Midna started on her reasons.

"Well I just want to know what life is like beyond the house. The only time I've been out was when you decide to take us on vacation and even then you barely let us leave the room."

"Midna I'm just trying to be the best father I can. Fathers protect their daughters and you are both my daughters."

At this Midna's anger flared. " It's my life father." She spat. "I want to get as much out of it as possible and being stuck here in this house with stupid private tutors and those to love birds is getting old." Her words turned venomous at the mention of her sister and boyfriend. Due to her skin and eyes she had never had anyone close that wasn't family. They had always laughed at or been appalled by her appearance. She was sick and tried of it but she wanted to live life more then she wanted to be accepted. Since she knew that he wouldn't listen to reason when it came to her well being she switched tactics.

"Please papa I just want to see what it's like. If I don't like it or get hurt then I will not ever doubt you again."

He let out as sigh because he knew as soon as she started begging he would give her what he wanted. "I'll make you a deal then." He stood up and walked over to her. Kneeling he said "One week. You have one week and if you cry even one time because of those kids then you are out and back here. Understand?"

Midna felt elated. "Of course daddy. Thank you so much!" With a big hug she ran from the room whooping and shouting at Link that she was going to school. Her father chuckled at the undoubtedly shocked expression on Links face and got up to enroll his youngest daughter in school.


	2. Chapter 2

Well this chapter is about her first day. Again I dint own legend of Zelda or league of legends. Also I do hope if you read this that you will help out by telling me what im doing well and what I need to change.

Part 2

So far Midna had been wrong. Her father and sister had been right. From the moment she had walked into the school people had started staring. The whispers had started soon after. Those whispers where heard and soon rumors were all over. That a tall blue ginger had come to school along with some transfer student.

After the first three fifty minute periods of her first day of high school had been hell. All the stares and pointing fingers had gotten to her.

"Are people always like this? So what if I'm different it still doesn't mean I'm not a freaking human being." All of this she thought as she walked to the cafeteria. She had worn a loose hoodie and jeans. The hood was up and her hands were in the pouch of the jacket so as to show as little of her skin as possible. Despite her precautions she still heard the whispers and the pointed fingers.

Midna started to walk faster, trying her best to outrun the other people. She rushed through the doors into the cafeteria and was knocked back by the smell. It was awful. Apparently the 'cooks' in the 'kitchen' were not as good as herself or her sister.

"Man that is gross" she muttered to herself as she continued through trying to find a spot to sit where everyone wouldn't be starring. She tried her best to make herself smaller which was difficult seeing as how she was a good 5'10" which was taller than most of the guys there. But she still tried and started moving towards the back. Anytime she looked up she saw eyes or fingers pointing right at her or people whispering behind their hands to one another.

Then she saw something that was off. One guy who was sitting cross legged against one of the walls next to two girls was starring at her. This was nothing new but his eyes wear dead. There was nothing in them. Then he seemed to notice her looking back and a sunny smile spread across his face. His eyes went cheerful and he waved at her. When Midna waved hesitantly at him he smiled again and beckoned for her to join him.

As she walked over the two girls noticed her and started to stare too. "Hey you must be the new girl right? Welcome to our high school." the boy said cheerfully. "My name is Vince. This" he motioned to the small Caucasian girl next to him," is Ivy. and that" the girl with slightly oriental features," is Cosette." Both girls waved and smiled.

Midna took in Vince. He had a square face with s straight nose. His brown hair was a pretty standard for a guy with bangs that hung to just before his eyebrows. His eyes were hazel with rusty brown rings around the iris and deep forest green the rest of then. He was currently smiling at her expectantly and she remembered that he didn't know her name.

"I'm Midna. Nice to meet you." At this point Midna was very confused. Why was this guy being nice to her? The two girls were trying to be polite and not stare but they would sneak a peak every now and then.

Vince brought her attention back, "You got a cell phone on you Midna?"

Her mind still trying to work out the answer to her question she responded a little slowly. "Uh what? Oh. Oh yes sorry. Yes I do."

Vince let out a sort of laughter and held out his hand. "Here let me see it." When she gave it over he continued. "Listen. I've already heard about you so that means you are having a really shitty day. Soooo if you wanna talk about anything you just text or call me." He gave it back to her on the contacts page showing him as one of her few contacts.

Why is he being so nice to me? Is it pity? She took a look at his face and dismissed this. He was genuinely trying to be nice. Ivy and Cosette were politely ignoring the two of them but would sneak a glance here and there. This was better then everyone else so she supposed that they were ok as well.

"Hey I know that we just met but do you think I could sit with you guys?" Midna hoped that he would say yes. He was the first one that hadn't been a total jerk to her.

"Why do you think I waved you over? I wanted to make sure you had a friend." He grinned widely and patted the ground signaling her to stay.

She sat and pulled out her lunch. The other two girls were mildly surprised at this. Midna would have to ask them about it later. Something told her that they were to polite to talk about it there.

"So Midna were you from? What's your story?" asked Vince.

Pleasantly surprised by his forth right manner she said, "I just wanted out of the house. Been home schooled my whole life because..." she trailed off at the reminder of why people stared. She looked around and still saw some people pointing and snickering at her. Anger surged forth and she stood up to her full height and stormed away, bashing one of the doors that got in her way. Vince sighed and told Ivy and Cosette he would be back in abit.

He rose as well and walked calmly after her, attracting some stares of his own. He found Midna against a wall with her knees at her chest and her head on her knees crying. As he walked over she looked up and saw how truly massive he was. 6'5" with wide shoulders and strong but not overly toned arms. He crouched in front of her and reached a hand out to put it on her shoulder.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"You barely know me and I barely know you. Why are being so nice?"

"I want to get to know you. There seems to be slot more to you then most girls and I like that. As for why I'm being nice to you, it'll be something for you you to figure out while I'm figuring you out."

While she was getting over this simple act of kindness he stood up with a smile and offered her a hand.

"Now let's go back to our friends."

She took the proffered hand and smiled back. Friends had such a nice ring to it.


End file.
